In a conventional microscope, the main body in which an image optical system, from an objective lens to an eye piece, is disposed is normally integrated with a stand, where a stage and other components are disposed. To observe a sample using this type of microscope, the user adjusts focus by moving the stage disposed on the stand in the optical direction of the image optical system.
However if a sample to be observed is large, the user must process the sample so as to be observed by the microscope, because of the structural limitations of the microscope. In other words, the user must process the sample to become an appropriate size, so that the sample can be placed between the stage and the objective lens when the sample is placed on the stage, and the focal point of the objective lens can came to a desired location. This work required for processing the sample is troublesome.
Some samples cannot even be processed, and in such a case, the user is forced to give up observing the sample using a microscope.
Beside the above mentioned general microscope, a microscope called a “digital microscope” is known. A digital microscope is a microscope formed of a stand and a cylindrical main body which is removable from the stand, and the main body has an optical system including an objective lens and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) for imaging an observation light from the sample, guided by the optical system.
In the case of observing a sample using a digital microscope, a controller for controlling the operation of the main body and a monitor for displaying an observation image of the sample captured by a CCD are connected to the main unit via a cable. Then observation is performed in a state where the main body is removed from the stand, or in a state where the main body is installed in the stand, depending on the sample to be observed.
For example, if observation is performed in the state where the main body is removed from the stand, the user holds the main body by hand and brings it closer to a desired area of the sample, and observes the sample. In this case, the observation image captured by the CCD is displayed on the monitor, which is connected to the main body. If the digital microscope is used like this, perfect observation becomes possible without processing the sample.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-8918
In the case of observation using a digital microscope, however, the controller and the monitor are connected to the main body via cables, therefore it is not easy to use the equipment, and the environment to observe the sample is not always good.
For example, in the case of observing a sample in a state where the main body is removed from the stand, the user must transport not only the main body, but also the controller and the monitor to the position of the sample, and ease of use is considerably diminished especially when the controller and the monitor are heavy.
In the case of observing a sample in a state where the main body is secured to the stand, not only does the routing of the cables connecting the main body with the controller and the monitor become complicated, but also in some cases, the controller and the monitor cannot be arranged in desired positions due to restrictions in the length of the cables.
Furthermore, if the main body secured to the stand vibrates for such a reason as the motion of the cable, the observation environment of the sample deteriorates. In concrete terms, if the main body becomes unstable and vibrates, the observation image to be displayed on the monitor is also shaken, hence in some cases observing the sample may become difficult.